


My Heart In Bloom

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hanahaki Disease [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Lots of Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: It all started at the sight of Hope and Landon. An itch, it's all it seemed to be.. but sometimes, love can kill.akaAnother hanahaki hosie au that I'll probably cry writing to.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hanahaki Disease [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918486
Kudos: 47





	1. Flowers In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> inspired again by take a walk into my garden.

_8:30am_

It's 8:30am and Josie already sees Hope and Landon curled up and talking. Hope is looking at Landon like he hung the stars, and Josie can't help but feel heart broken & be in so much pain. _She should be looking at me that way_ , Josie thinks to herself. She watches as Hope and Landon get up and start to walk over to her. She turns away. Tears forcing their way out of her eyes. She starts to feel sick too. She coughs into her hands. Out comes a petal speckled with her blood.

"What the hell?" She mutters to herself.

"Josie!" Said Hope. _Shit, shit shit!_ Josie said to herself. "Hey Josie, how are you?"

"I- I'm good." Josie stutters out.

Hope frowns as she notices Josie's cheek stained with tears. "Wait, Josie, were you crying?" She asks, sounding kind of concerned. 

"No." Josie replies as she wipes away the tears on her face. "I'm okay." 

"I can tell when you're lying, Josie." Hope says softly, her eyes glistening with concern. _So damn softly._ Josie takes a second to look at Hope. She wants to bask in her beauty. She wants to kiss her and hold her. She wants to be with her, but that's never going to happen. Hope's in love with Landon. She'd never love Josie back. Landon is Hope's _epic love story._

"I- I'm fine." Josie whispers. "I- I gotta go. I'm sorry." She gets up and runs off. Leaving her beg at the lunch table.

"Josie, wait!" Hope calls, "Your bag!" But Josie was already far away. "I better bring this to her." Hope said as she grabbed the bag and went to find Josie.

* * *

_8:45am_

Josie runs into the bathroom and finds herself throwing up primroses in the toilet. _Hope's favorite_ . She stares at it. "What the hell is happening?" she says, shaky and weak. She continues to throw up primroses until she no longer feels the urge to. Tears are running down her face as her heart breaks more and more. Landon and Hope are together and they are each other's epic love story. Josie had harbored this crush on Hope for years, and when Penelope Park rolled around, Josie buried the crush deep in her box of emotions. That is until Penelope _Park breaks her heart._ After finding herself in the presence of Hope Mikaelson, her crush started to rebubble to the surface and finally, after returning everyone's memories, all of Josie's feelings for Hope struck her at once. Like a truck ramming her into a wall of undeniable, complete, desperation of love for the tribrid. 

* * *

_Temple Of The Gods_

From up above, in the Temple Of The Gods, Psyche watches over with her partner, Eros.

"Psyche, why is this happening to Josette? Is she _the one_?" Eros asks.

"Yes, my beloved, Josette is destined to become the next Goddess of undeniable beauty and love." Psyche replies. 

"She is just a child, Psyche, I do not understand. How is Josette the one?" Eros asks again.

"Soon you will understand my beloved. While Josette is a child, she is a child who feels a greater love for Hope Mikaelson than anyone else could ever feel." Psyche explains. "She is destined to be one of us, destined to do greater things as a Goddess than as a simple siphoner. She is Hope Mikaelson's epic love story, it will just take time for Hope to come to that conclusion as well." 

"Will it be all too late once Hope learns her love for Josie is more?" Eros asks.

"Only time will tell, my beloved. If Josette and Hope are not together by the nightfall of the 4th full moon, which is in 2 weeks, it will be too late and Josette will unfortunately die, but her soul will become Josette, Goddess of Beauty and Love, just like her mother Aphrodite" Psyche explained.

"So why are we giving this disease to a child?" Eros asks, "Is that really fair to put a child through so much pain? Just for true love?"

"Love kills, my beloved. Love can kill." Psyche says solely. 

* * *

_9am_

After spewing up flowers, Josie finally forces herself to get up and exits the stall, washing her hands and rushing out before anyone can see her. That's until she crashes into Hope.

"Woah, I'm so sorry Josie." Hope says. "Are you okay? You left in a hurry and you left your bag."

"Oh." Josie says softly as she grabs the bag from Hope, "Thank you.." 

"You're welcome, but are you okay? You seemed to have been crying when Landon and I showed up." Hope tells her, her eyes filled with concern. "We miss you, Josie, Landon and I, we know things are a bit awkward but we were all so close, and you're my best friend-"

**_-Landon and I-_ **the words replay in Josie's head over and over again, breaking her heart into bits and bits. 

-We're so sorry if we're hurting you Josie, we just really miss you, and- Josie?" Hope says, pulling Josie out of her trance. Josie stares into Hope's eyes. The most beautiful eyes Josie's ever seen. Josie swears Hope was crafted by Gods. She was the definition of Beauty. She wouldn't be shocked if Aphrodite were her mother. 

"I-I have to go, thanks for bringing me my bag." Josie says as she feels something crawling up her throat again from where her lungs are. She dashes back into the bathroom and starts to throw up again, more and more as the words Landon and I replay in her mind. She stares, shaking and sobbing, "What the fuck is happening to me?" she sobs.


	2. Fire In My Soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope isn't happy Josie's pushing her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy x

Something isn't right with Josie and nobody but Hope seems to be able to notice. She worries about her. More than she cares to admit. Josie is special to her, if not one of the most special people ever. Josie is somebody Hope loves and cares about. She has a heart of Gold and carries more burdens on her shoulders than anyone else Hope knows. So when Josie avoids her for the rest of the day, it gets worrying. 

"Hey, Lizzie." Hope says as she approaches the blonde Saltzman twin. "Is there something going on with Josie?" 

Lizzie looks up from her magazine. "What are you talking about, Mikaelson?" she asks. She isn't snarky or rude, like Hope had expected her to be.

"Josie, she's been avoiding me all day." Hope says sadly, but she also sounds worried, "I saw her this morning at the meal hall but then she took off, forgetting her bag. So I returned it to her and tried to talk to her, but she ran off. I think she's pushing me away."

"Well, you did just get back together with Landon awfully quick." Lizzie tells her, Hope bows her head, "I'm not telling you this to be rude, Hope, I'm just saying."

"No, I know, I just _ really, really _ care about her, that's all." Hope says, it's soft and quiet, about as quiet as a mouse when she says it. "Thank you anyways." she tells Lizzie before she walks away. 

"Hope, wait." Lizzie says, Hope turns around, "I'll talk to her."

Hope's eyes grow wide and she smiles, "oh thank you so much." she says before finally walking away. 

* * *

Lizzie sits there for a second, before going to find her sister. Who happens to be in the library, curled up and reading a book. "Jo," Lizzie says.

"Yes?" Josie asks, not looking up.

"Are you okay? You're worrying Hope." Lizzie says flat out.

"What? I am?" Josie asks, "Why?"

"She says you've been avoiding her." Lizzie eyes her suspiciously, "I know you're hurt over Landon, Jo, but please don't worry Hope sick." 

"I'm not trying to avoid her on purpose." Josie says, "It's just..it physically hurts to be around them."

"So _ try _ to move on." Lizzie tells her twin as she plops down next to her, "What are you reading, anyway? This isn't your typical read." Lizzie says as she points to a pile of books about unknown diseases and cures. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Josie's eyes meet Lizzie's but she looks away. "No, don't look away, tell me. Please don't push me away like you're pushing Hope." 

"I'm in love with Hope Mikaelson." Josie says softly. "Are you happy? I admit it. I, Josette Olivia Saltzman, am _hopelessly, utterly, completely, totally,desperately, irreversibly_ **_in love_** with **_Hope Andrea Mikaelson_** "

"What-  _ You're in love with Hope!? _ " Lizzie whispers, "Since when? You told me it was just a simple crush!" 

"It started out like that! but then we started to hang out more and we would always fight monsters together, do spells and hold hands, I started to feel my feelings rebubble to the surface." Josie says, "Then when we forgot about her, a piece of me felt like something was missing, so when we all got our memories back, I remembered her, I remembered every detail of my feelings for her and it sort of hit me like a truck." 

"Oh-Oh wow." Lizzie says in shock, "So is that why you've been avoiding Hope? Because it hurts to see her with Landon?" 

"Yes," Josie nods, "It hurts so much, I'm throwing up flowers and coughing up petals"

"Wait, pause, you're throwing up flowers and coughing up petals?" Lizzie asks. "what the hell, Josie? you need to tell me things like this!" 

Josie nods again, "Yes, and I was going to! but right now I'm trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with me, but I can't seem to find it in any of these damn books!" she curses. "Lizzie, what if I'm cursed? or what if someone did a spell to me? what if-"

"Jo, slow down." Lizzie says, "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation as to why you're throwing up flowers." 

"You're _ seriously _ calling me gutting up flowers _ logical? _ Do you hear yourself?" Josie asks.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I just, please let me in Jo, let me help you. This isn't normal and I want to help you figure out why you're coughing up flowers." 

"I just.. I love her so much Lizzie." Josie buries her face in her hands. 

"Then let's get to work." Lizzie says as she grabs a book from the table in front of Josie. 

* * *

Himeros and Eros are watching over the girls now, it's rather curious how worried and anxious Hope gets about Josette "Brother, is Hope starting to realize her love for Josette?" 

"Not yet, brother." Eros replies. "Hope only thinks she's worried about Josette as a friend, time will tell. Now that Josette has revealed her feelings to her sister, Elizabeth, it will only be a matter of time until Josette must confess her love for Hope to Hope herself. If the last primrose petal falls before the nightfall of the 4th full moon and she does not have feelings returned or refuses the cure, she will inevitably die." 

"When will Hope realize her love, though?" Himeros asks.

"I do not know brother, all I know is Hope's love for Josette only blooms as strongly as Josette's love for Hope." Eros tells his brother. 

* * *

Josie's scanning when she finally finds an answer, "I found something!" Josie says as she's reading through one of the older books she'd grabbed. Lizzie is zoned out so Josie elbows her.

"What? Oh, you did? What is it?" Lizzie asks.

"I have a disease called Hanahaki disease." Josie says, "It's a disease born from unrequited love."

"That doesn't sound very good." Lizzie tells her sister. Josie nods her head in agreement. "Keep reading, is there a cure?" Josie scans the page 

_ The hanahaki disease is a disease born from unrequited or one-sided love. It is a disease which can only be cured if the love is given back to the victim of the disease. If the love is not given back, the victim will ultimately die due to suffocation. There is simply no other cure, other than surgery, but surgical options come with a price, and the price to pay is the loss of ability to ever love again, along with the memory of said beloved.  _

"So,... no cure, you just..die?" Lizzie asks, "That's bullshit."

"Lizzie-" Josie gets cut off.

"No, it's bullshit Jo, who the fuck decides when we live and when we die? No one, no one besides God himself, right? So this is just bullshit. I refuse to believe you're going to die." Lizzie says.

"Lizzie.. There's no other way." Josie tells her, "We can try to figure something out, but I don't know if we'll be able to solve any of this on our own!"

"Then tell dad! Hell, tell Hope how you feel!" Lizzie exclaims. " _ Tell Hope you love her. _ "

There's a silent pause, "No." Josie says, "I can't. She doesn't love me the same way." 

"How will you ever know if you don't try?" Lizzie asks.

"Lizzie, stop." Josie says with a shaky voice. "Hope is in love with Landon. She'd never feel the same way. I'm not Hope's epic love story, She's Landon's and Landon's hers." 

"Then what do we do, Josie?" Lizzie asks, "How can we prevent you from dying?" 

"We get help." Josie says, "We will just need to figure it out. But for now, I need to stay away from Hope. It hurts too much to be around her." 

"What am I supposed to tell her, Josie? That girl worries about you, like,  _ a lot _ " Lizzie says. 

Josie feels her heart clench, _ Hope worries about her? Could she? No, she loves Landon. She worries about all her friends _ . "Nothing, Lizzie. This stays between you and me, understand?" 

"But Jo-" Josie cuts her off.

"No, she can't know any of this, Lizzie. It will only make things worse. Promise me, promise me you won't tell Hope about why I'm avoiding her." Josie begs. "And promise me you won't tell anybody else." 

Lizzie shuts her eyes, forcing herself to ignore the tears that are threatening to escape. She nods, "Okay." she looks up at her sister, "Okay fine, I won't tell Hope." 

"Thank you." Josie says, "I know it's not going to be easy, but it's what needs to be done." 

* * *

The next morning, Hope tries to approach Josie again. She's alone this time, but when her eyes meet Josie and she sends a sweet smile. Josie runs away. She can't help but feel sad. Why is Josie pushing her away? What is she doing to make Josie do this? She decides to follow Josie, not to be creepy or weird, but because she can't help but feel worried about the young girl. If anything happens to her, Hope won't know how to handle losing someone she loves like Josie. The Gods from the temple are noticing Hope's constant worries. It's becoming more evident to them that she's unaware she's in love with the young siphoner.

"Josie's still avoiding me." Hope says as she walks over to Lizzie again. "Do you know why?"

"No." Lizzie lies.

"You're lying!" Hope says, "Please Lizzie. Help me! What do I do?"

"Give her space." Lizzie says, "That's all she needs Hope, space."

Hope can't help but want to break down into tears. She's not sure why but she wants to cry and scream. Why is Josie pushing her away? What can she do to take whatever hurt Josie feels to make Josie come back to her. Eventually, Hope walks away from Lizzie and breaks down.

* * *

"She's crying, beloved." Eros tells Psyche.

"I'm aware, my beloved." Psyche replies. "Perhaps she's realizing her love for Josette sooner than we'd expect." 

"But she's still with Mr. Kirby." Eros comments.

"That she is, but if she realizes her feelings before the 4th full moon, she might just save Josette's life." Psyche tells him.

* * *

"Why are you avoiding me?" Hope asks as she gets to Josie, who's sitting and reading about fantasy creatures.

"I-I'm not." Josie lies.

"You're lying to me. Come on Josie, please." Hope begs, "You're my best friend, why are you pushing me away? Is it because I'm dating Landon?"

"Hope-" Josie feels herself about to throw up again at the mention of Landon. "Hope, I just need space, Please."

"I'll give you space, but please Jo, just tell me what I did." Hope's voice is cracking, "What did I do?" 

"It-it's not you, okay." Josie says, "I-I need to run." Josie gets up and runs off, the book dropping at Hope's feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts! I really love mythology lore, which is why it has greek Gods as well.


	3. Tears Of A Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Landon get into a heated argument and Josie's suffering is not over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! this was 12 pages! I didn't even know I could write 12 pages for a chapter! Also, I cried writing so much angst, so enjoy.

Hope gives Josie space, as much as it kills her. As much as it kills both of them to give the other space. Something inside of Hope sparks every time she's with Josie. It's just joy, pure joy, pure happiness. Something she doesn't even feel with Landon, as much as she wants to convince herself, nobody looks at Josie the way Hope does, and nobody, not even Landon, looks at Hope the way Josie does. She's in love with Josie, she just doesn't notice it yet.

"Hey," Landon says as he approaches Hope.

"Hey Landon, what's up?" Hope asked.

"I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to be mad at me, okay?" Landon says softly.

"Okay, what is it?" Hope asks. They sit down. 

Landon takes a deep breath, "Are you in love with Josie?"

This catches Hope off guard, "What?"

"Answer the question, Hope.." Landon says, "Are you in love with Josie?"

"No, I'm with you. Why are you asking me this?" Hope asks.

"Because for the past few days, you've been blowing me off because you're so worried about Josie." Landon says, and he sounds frustrated.

"I'm sorry, are you insinuating that I can't worry about my best friend?" Hope seeths.

"No, I never said that." Landon replies. "It's just, I'm your boyfriend, Hope, I want to be able to spend time with you, but you're always off trying to make sure things are okay with Josie."

"Because they clearly aren't right now, Landon!" Hope yells, "Don't you get it? I'm worried sick about her. She's my best friend and yet she avoids me every time we cross paths. You can't tell me that's normal behavior. 

"Maybe she's ignoring you because she's in love with you!" Landon yells, "Hope, just tell me the truth, do you want to be with me, or not?"

"Of course I do! but not if you're going to act like this." Hope argues. "And so what if Josie's in love with me? I'd be flattered." 

"Act like what? Hm?" Landon questions.

"Like a possessive boyfriend!" Hope yells.

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude or disrespectful to your relationship with Josie, but don't you think you're spending too much time worrying about everything she does?" Landon asks.

"Josie isn't being herself, Landon! If _ anything _ , and I mean _ anything, _ happens to her, and I'm not there to protect her, I'd never forgive myself. She's my best friend!" Hope yells, seething. "I'd do anything for her, just like I'd do anything for you." 

"Well it sure as hell doesn't feel like it! It's always about Josie now!" Landon yells.

"Then maybe we should break up!" Hope yells back.

"You don't mean that Hope." Landon says, now he's quiet.

'Oh, now you care." Hope replies sarcastically, "Wasn't a few minutes ago you basically accused me of being in love with her!"

"Because that's how you act!" Landon yells back, 

"You don't know how I feel about Josie! You know nothing about my friendship with her!" Hope yells. 

"All I know is I'm losing my girlfriend to her. You're putting her before me!" Landon argues.

"Because she's my best friend, what part of  _ best friend _ don't you understand?" Hope yells. "You know what it's like to constantly worry about your best friend, don't you?" 

"of course I do, but it's just, it's so constant, Hope. I want to spend time with you too." Landon replies.

"I-I can't do this right now." Hope says, getting up from the couch with an angry huff.

"Hope, please." Landon begs quietly.

"No." Hope tells him, "I love you, Landon, but this isn't like you." 

"You promised you wouldn't be mad!" Landon yells, standing up.

"Well, you didn't warn me that it'd be like this!" Hope argues. She begins to walk off/

"Where are you going?" Landon yells.

"As far away from you as I can physically get right now!" Hope yells back, and before she knows it, she's running, running and running. 

* * *

"What is happening between Miss. Mikaelson and Mr. Kirby, Eros?" Himeros asks.

"Perhaps Hope has discovered Mr. Kirby's jealousy." Eros replies.

"But wasn't she aware of his jealousy before that?" Himeros asks.

"Yes, and that's part of a reason they fought the first time." Eros replies, "Perhaps Hope is just starting to realize how toxic their relationship really is."

"Well, should we intervene? Perhaps give a sign?" Himeros asks.

"This  _ was _ a sign, Himeros." Eros tells his brother, "Hope will now begin to question whether or not she truly loves Landon the way she loves Josie."

* * *

Hope can't help but feel guilty for yelling at Landon. Maybe she was putting all her time in Josie and not giving him enough time, but another part of her was just so angry! If anyone could understand worrying about someone you love and care for deeply, it should be Landon. Josie is outside, and Hope sees her, and Josie sees Hope, but before Hope can say anything, Landon is by her and pulling her in for a kiss. Hope melts into it, and when Landon pulls away. Josie's gone.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I was a stupid jerk." Landon says.

Hope tries to focus on the boy, but her gut is telling her something's wrong with Josie. "Right, now you realize."

"Hope, c'mon, why are you being this way? We've had fights before. I'm your epic love." Landon tells her. 

"I'm busy right now, Landon." Hope replies.

"Right," Landon says, "Busy worrying about  _ Josie _ , as always." 

"Literally, Landon Kirby, fuck you." Hope curses. "Just get away from me."

"Hope, please." Landon begs, "I just want to talk it out."

"Then quit being such an asshole." Hope snaps. "I'm sorry you felt the way you have been feeling, but perhaps, next time, you don't make wild accusations like that." 

Landon bows his head, "You're right, I was an asshole, and I'm really, really sorry, just please, Hope. Spend time with me. I'm sure Josie's okay." 

"Have you even once spoken to her since we got back together?" Hope glares, "Have you ever considered her feelings in all of this?"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?' Landon asks.

"I mean, have you considered Josie's feelings when you decide to make out with me when she's around." Hope asks, she sounds kind of angry, okay, so she sounds really angry. 

"Well, no, but-" Hope cuts Landon off.

"You don't get it, do you?" Hope asks, "Something's wrong with Josie, it clearly involves us otherwise she wouldn't have asked for space. Especially space from me, I'm her best friend."

"Hope, just relax." Landon tells her, "Maybe Josie  _ does need space. _ "

"Giving somebody space usually ends up with them being  _ dead _ , so I'm sorry if my constant worrying of my best friend bothers you." Hope replies. 

"You're being ridiculous!" Landon groans with frustration, "This is what I mean, you're always talking about Josie!"

"So what!? I love Josie, she's my best friend, and if you haven't noticed, girls tend to talk about their best friends often." Hope argues. 

"Kiss me, kiss me and tell me if you feel the same as when we first started dating." Landon says.

"Not right now, Landon." Hope groans with frustration, "You're being really difficult to be around right now."

"Babe, please, kiss me." Landon begs.

So Hope does, she kisses him but she doesn't feel anything, she doesn't feel the spark that she does when she's with Josie. When she pulls back, she sees Josie staring at them, tears streaming down her face, Hope's heart breaks as Josie runs away. "Josie, wait!" Hope cries. she turns to Landon, "Did you know she was going over here!?" she growls.

"I swear, I didn't." Landon puts his hands up in surrender.  


"Ugh!" Hope throws her hands up in frustration, "I cannot believe she had to see that."

"Why does it matter, Hope? She said she's okay with it." Landon asks. 

"Because she's my best friend and I can't lose her!" Hope yells back, "I'm going after her."

"But she said-" Hope cuts Landon off.

"I don't care if she needs space! She could get hurt!" Hope yells back, before taking off. 

* * *

Josie is running into the forest, crying, that is before she finds herself falling over and throwing up flowers and petals on the ground, "Make it stop, somebody make it stop!" she sobs as she slams her fists into the ground, sobbing and shaking. "Make the hurt stop!" 

That's when Eros appears, "Josette, we've been expecting you."

"Who-who are you?" Josie asks.

"I'm Eros, God of Love, some may know me as Cupid." Eros replies.

"What's happening to me?" Josie asks between heavy breathing, "Why am I given this disease when I just want it to end!" she sobs.

"Hush now, child, your time is not over yet." Eros says softly, "There's still time to tell Hope you love her."

"What's the point? I have no chance with her. She loves Landon" Josie says.

"Perhaps, but you never know unless you try." Eros tells her. Before Josie can respond, Eros evaporates into thin air. She starts to cough up blood and more blood until her throat feels free from it. Crying and sobbing as the pain becomes too much to bear, the flower inside of her blooming, urging itself to get out. 

"Josie? Are you out here?" says a voice, it's Hope, "Josie, please, please talk to me. I'm so sorry you had to see that." Was she crying? "I'm so worried about you, Josie, please, give me a sign you're okay. I know you asked for space but I just can't. Not when something could be deeply wrong." 

Josie doesn't want to see Hope right now, it hurts, it hurts to be near her, it hurts to be near her and Landon, acting in love, acting like a couple. Being the epic love they're meant to be. She gets up and runs further and further into the woods, it's dark outside now, and she'll surely not be returning before curfew if she wants to avoid Hope all together. Then she stops, she stops when she sees a beautiful golden tree lighting up, She approaches it, and takes it in for all it's beauty. She touches one of the leaves and the tree crumbles down to pieces.. and suddenly, Josie's crying again, collapsing onto the ground and sobbing inconsolably. 

"Josie!?" Hope calls, she must've followed her scent. "Josie, please!" Hope begs. Finally, Hope's super smell works and it catches up to Josie. She finds Josie crying, crying and crying at the top of her lungs. Hope's heart is shattering. "Josie?"

Josie looks up and her eyes see Hope, she gets up and tries to run, but she's too tired to.

"Josie, please come back!" Hope cries, now she's crying too. Josie finds herself falling to her knees again, coughing up blood and petals. It won't stop until she passes out. 

* * *

Josie wakes up to find herself sitting on somebody's lap.  _ Hope's. _

"Oh thank God, you're awake, are you okay?" Hope asks.

"Hope..I-" Josie tries to get the words out, but she just can't.

"I'm so sorry Josie.." Hope says, "I'm so, so sorry." she's crying now. "I never meant for you to see Landon and I kissing, let alone twice. I'm so sorry, please don't shut me out. Let me fix whatever I've done, let me fix the hurt you feel. Please." 

"Hope.." Josie sits up and they're inches apart.

"Just please. Please don't shut me out. I can't lose you!" Hope cries.

Josie's eyes meet hers, they're both crying and before she can react, she kisses Hope. Hope finds herself melting into Josie's lips. She feels something. Something that she doesn't even feel with Landon while kissing Josie.

Josie pulls back, tears spill down her cheeks, "I'm sorry.." she says softly, "I shouldn't have done that." she moves away from Hope, backing away slowly.

"Josie, wait, it's okay. Don't apologize." Hope says between tears.

"I-I can't be around you Hope." Josie says, "I-I don't think I can do it."

"Why not?" Hope asks, "Please let me in, don't shut me out, just please don't shut me out." 

"I-I can't explain it, Hope." Josie whispers, "I'm sorry I've been shutting you out." she slowly begins to walk back to Hope. She moves closer, and closer, and before she knows it, she's hugging the older girl. 

_ This love was going to kill her.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!


	4. Tears Of A Flower II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x I ALSO cried writing this part x

Things between Hope and Josie start to become normal again. They start to spend time with each other, one on one, and Josie feels a lot better being around Hope and not both of them together. 

Landon and Hope recoiled too. For the most part, that is. Hope's still weary of his behavior but Landon promises that he's going to be better, and he promises that he's going to work on his bitterness towards Josie and Hope. Whatever that means. 

* * *

"Hey, Jo." Hope says as she approaches Josie, "Wanna come see something with me?"

"That depends," Josie replies with a smirk, "Do I need a helmet?"

"Oh shut up," Hope rolls her eyes, "I want to spend the day with you, is that too much to ask?" 

"No, but I'm reading right now and it's getting to the best part." Josie replies.

"Oh?' Hope asks as she plops down next to Josie, cuddling up to her, making Josie's heart race. "Tell me a story please." 

Josie chuckles, and Hope's heart swells at the sound of Josie's chuckle. It's so beautiful and so soft. "Okay, but I have to warn you, I only know tragic love stories."

"I'm going to cuddle you so I don't cry then, you tragic hopeless romantic." Hope says as she cuddles Josie closer. 

Josie can't help but start blushing at how close they are, and Hope notices she's blushing too, but she chooses to ignore it. "Okay, whatever you want." She closes the book, "There are many tragic tales that happen in folklore. Many of which involve greek gods and goddesses, but one of my favorite tragic love story of all, is the story of Cleopatra and Mark Anthony." 

"Oh.. Egyptian and Roman lore, I love it already." Hope says. "Keep going, and don't stop." 

"Cleopatra and Mark Anthony met in 41 BC, It was love at first sight for them and with their love was so strong, it caused an uproar with the Roman Empire. which was losing their power to Egypt because Mark was so in love with Cleopatra. Mark ended up fighting his own people, and while fighting, it was believed that Mark Anthony was told that his beloved was dead, so tragically he took his own life." Josie says, "When Cleopatra learned of Mark's death, she too, took her own life." Josie looks down at Hope, whose face is buried in her side. "Are you crying?" 

"No!" She argues, but she obviously is, "That's just really tragic, that's all."

Josie chuckles, "It's okay to cry Hope, you can be vulnerable around me, you know that." 

Hope lifts her head up, wiping her tears, "God, Jo, why are you obsessed with tragic tales like this? Can't you enjoy something _actually romantic_?" 

"I enjoy Sleeping Beauty." Josie replies. Hope laughs a little bit, and Josie's heart clenches, God, if Cleopatra was as beautiful as Hope truly is, She could only ever understand why Mark was so blinded by love for her. "What? It's a beautiful tale!" 

"Sure, if you miss the part where Prince Philip is a lot older than Aurora is when they were paired up." Hope replies. 

"Okay, maybe the original tale is tragically gross, but Disney's version is beautiful." Josie retorts.

"Okay, fine, you win, you hopeless romantic." Hope says as she playfully shoves Josie. 

Before Josie could speak, Landon is walking over to them. "Hey ladies." 

"Hey babe." Hope smiles as she gets up and walks over and kisses his cheek, "What's up?"

"Nothing, what are you girls up to?" Landon asks.

"Oh," Hope laughs, "Josie's just making me cry while telling me one of her tragic love stories she has stored up in that big, beautiful brain of hers."

"Hope.." Landon says, then he grins, "Your best friend is a nerd."

"Hey!" Josie fake pouts, she tries to laugh along with them but she deep down, feels ill. "You just so happened to _enjoy_ those tragic love stories when we were together." 

"Landon, play nice." Hope fake scolds. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to check on you. See how you're doing." he says, giving her a lopsided smile.

"Aw, you're sweet." Hope kisses him again and Josie turns away. She can feel tears threatening to escape, but she tries to hold it back, she wants to be happy for Hope. "I was actually going to take Jo to my favorite place in all the world."

"Oh yeah? well don't let me keep you ladies waiting. You have fun." Landon leans in to kiss Hope again and Josie makes herself look away.

"Bye." Hope says, Josie turns around to see Hope standing by herself again. "Ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah, I just need to run to the restroom really quick." Josie says before taking off and she finds herself rushing into a bathroom stall and throwing up again, and again, and again. She shudders and tells herself that she promised Hope she'd no longer shut her out, even if it kills her. She loves Hope and as much as it hurts to be around her, she can't be away from her either. 

* * *

Josie's taking an awful long time and Hope's getting awfully worried. Just then, Josie's out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Josie, I was starting to get worried" Hope says, "Are you okay?" her eyes scan Josie's face.

"I'm fine, where are you taking me?" Josie asks.

"That's a secret. Now follow me." Hope says as she grabs Josie's hand and pulls her along.

* * *

Hope takes Josie to a garden, a secret garden, her secret, she takes a key from underneath a rug and opens the door, the two of them enter . "This is my secret garden, Jo. You're the only person who knows about it."

Josie's astonished, the garden is filled with flowers and butterflies. "Wow, Hope."

"I wanted to share this part of me with you because I love you, Josie, you're my best friend in the whole world and I want you to know that no matter what happens, no stupid boy can get between us." Hope says.

Josie's crying now, her heart is pounding loudly and she knows she's not going to survive. The Gods mentioned something about the fourth full moon. It's been 2 weeks already, and the 3rd full moon was last night, meaning it's soon to come that she'd be meeting her death. The next full moon was in 2 days. 

"Hope.." Josie says softly, "I.."

"Shh." Hope says as she walks over and places a red rose in Josie's hair, "I wanted to share this place with you because I want to show you the deepest parts of me I don't want to share with anyone else. Not even Landon." Hope's looking at her the way she looks at Landon, and it's killing every inch of Josie, breaking her heart _bit by bit._

"Hope, I'm in love with you." Josie blurts out. "I'm deeply in love with you."

"What?" Hope asks, a part of her is jumping with absolute joy. 

"I'm in love with you, Hope Mikaelson. I'm so hopelessly, desperately, irreplaceably, irreversibly in love with you." Josie says, she's crying more now. 

"Josie-" Hope tries to say, fighting back her own tears.

"No, let me talk, please. I need to get this out before it's too late." Josie says, "Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I'm hopelessly in love with you, I've been in love with you since we first met. Love at first sight, like Mark Anthony and Cleopatra." she continues. "I love everything about you, my heart swells when you laugh, when you smile, when you cuddle me close." she keeps going, "I love you more than words can explain, and I just love you with all my heart." she starts to pace back and forth, something Hope knows Josie does when she's anxious or scared. "I love the way you fight for what's right, I love how you are so kind to everyone even if they aren't so kind to you. I love that you never give up on your friends or your family, I love how you're willing to share the deepest parts of you, with me." Josie says, "I love you with all my heart. I love how when I tell you a tragic love story, you roll your eyes but you listen anyways, I love monster fighting with you, I love doing spells with you, I love holding hands with you, _I love you."_

"Josie, slow down, please" Hope's breaking now too. "Please slow down," 

Josie moves in closer, "I love you, and I know for a fact my love is irrevocable," she smiles a little bit, "But I also know you'll never love me that way." 

"Josie, I'm sorry.." Hope says, "I'm so, so sorry, I really had no idea." She's crying now too. "But you know.." her voice trails off.

"I know." Josie says, "I just wanted you to know how much I love you, how much you mean to me and how my heart beats for you, and only you." Josie and Hope are inches apart, and Josie does the unthinkable, she kisses Hope again. Just as it starts to downpour. Hope melts into the kiss, her eyes leaking tears as the rain soaks them. Josie pulls apart, immediately regretting what she did. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.." _Again_ she wants to say. 

"Josie- Please-" Hope can feel Josie pushing her away again as Josie backs away from how closely they were standing, and now Hope feels cold. "Don't-don't push me away." 

"It hurts too much to be around you right now." Josie says, "I-I'm sorry." and before another word can be spoken, Josie's running.

"Josie! Wait! Come back! Please!" Hope cries, "Don't go, Please!" she feels her legs buckle as she falls to the ground and weeps heavily. Her heart is breaking and she has no idea as to why. 

Eros appears out of thin air, "Hope Mikaelson."

Hope looks up, trembling, "Who are you?"

"My name is Eros, God of love." Eros replies.

"What-what do you want?" she asks. 

"That feeling in your heart, what is it?" Eros asks.

"I don't know!" Hope sobs, "I don't know what it is, but it hurts!" 

"It's love, child, painful, tragic love." Eros tells her.

"What?" Hope asks, "I'm not in love with Josie like that."

"Then why are you crying?" Eros asks as he cocks his head sideways.

"I don't know!" Hope yells between sobs, "I don't know why it hurts so much!" She looks back up, but Eros is gone. "Come back! What is happening to me!" she sobs, "Please Josie," she sobs more, "Come back." 

* * *

Josie's running, she's running and running, despite it raining, she keeps running. She falls to the ground, coughing up blood, petals and flowers until she can no longer feel the urge to cough them up. "Make it stop! Please make it stop!" she sobs, "I'm in so much fucking pain! Please! I just want it to end!" 

Himeros appears and Josie can just barely see him, "Yo-you're not Eros.."

"That's correct child, I'm Himeros, Eros' brother. God of Desire." Himeros tells her.

"Why is this happening to me?" Josie asks, "I knew Hope wouldn't love me back..I just- I had to tell her."

"That was very admirable of you, Josette." Himeros says, "You were very brave."

"How many days do I have left?" Josie asks.

"You have two days left, dear child." Himeros tells her.

"I can't live for two more days!" Josie sobs. "Please, just take me now."

"I cannot do that child. It is against the rules for Gods to take a life when it is not their time." Himeros tells her,

"I don't care! I don't care" Josie cries, pounding her fist into the wet, muddy ground, she's crying inconsolably, "I just want it to end! I want the pain to fucking end!" 

"Child, there's still time." Himeros tells her, "Hope could realize her feelings for you."

"She has Landon!" Josie yells, "She won't ever love me back." she's crying more and more now, shaking and sobbing, she can't stop coughing up blood. She's literally dying from a broken heart. Before she realizes it, she passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	5. Fire Blooms With Your Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is getting closer to her ends meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Josie's eyes flutter open and she realizes she's in the infirmary of the school. Lizzie's there waiting for her to wake up. She also realizes it's the next day. Which means she only has one night left. 

"Oh! Josie!" She cries, she's been crying too. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Josie asks.

"Rafael found you crying in the woods." Lizzie told her, "He said he tried to calm you down but it wasn't working. He said you were crying inconsolably." she takes Josie's hand, "What happened?"

"I told Hope." Josie replies. "I-I told Hope and I kissed her."

"Oh Josie…" Lizzie says softly, "You kissed her?"

"Every bone in my body pushed me to kiss her, so I did, I fucking kissed her, and God, It was such a mistake!" Josie laughs, "You know, the Gods told me I have two days left." she checks the time, "Scratch that! make it one more day!" 

"That's ridiculous." Lizzie argues.

Josie shakes her head, "No, no it's terrible, I know." she laughs but sobs at the same time, "I am a mess, Lizzie." 

"You're not going to die." Lizzie argues, "Should I tell dad that you were told by some mysterious God that you've got two days left to live?" she asks, "or one?" 

Josie laughs and sobs some more, "Lizzie, it won't matter! My time is almost up!"

"Don't say that!" Lizzie yells between tears, "You know I can feel your pain, Josie? I felt your heart breaking last night. That's how I knew you were in trouble and I had to ask Rafael to find you." 

Josie grabs Lizzie's hand, "I don't deserve you, Lizzie," she half sobs/half laughs, "You're always too good to me."

"Stop talking like you're going to die Josie, because I swear to God, you're NOT DYING" Lizzie says. 

"Will you promise me something?" Josie asks, "When I die-"

"Stop!" Lizzie yells, she's sobbing more, "Stop talking like you're gonna die!"

"Then stop denying it!" Josie yells back, both of them are an emotional wreck. The two girls hear footsteps and see Hope. "Hope.." she whispers, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Only enough.." Hope says, "Josie, what's going on with you? Please, if this is about last night, I'm not afraid to be around you because you're in love with me." 

"I-I can't tell you, Hope." Josie says softly, "I'm sorry, but I-I can't."

"I don't understand. Do you not want to be friends anymore?" Hope asks with tears running down her face. 

"Of course I do Hope! But that's the thing, friendship isn't enough to fix this!" Josie yells.

"Fix what? Josie, please, tell me what you want and I'll do it, just  _ don't _ push me away." she cries. 

"I'm sorry Hope, It hurts so much to be around you, and-" She starts coughing up blood again, "Please, you need to go." She gasps.

"Oh My God, you're coughing up blood!" Hope cries, she tries to walk closer, but Josie stops her. 

"No-" she gasps, "No-please don't come any closer."

Hope watches in horror as Josie coughs up more blood. "Josie, are you dying?" she asks as quiet as a mouse, "Are you sick? Is that why you've been avoiding me?" 

"Hope." Lizzie says, she sounds stressed but she's also speaking really softly, "You need to go. please." 

"But Josie-" Hope sobs, tears spilling rapidly down her cheeks.

"I can take care of Josie," Lizzie says, "Please Hope, go."

Hope nods, taking one last worried glance at the twins before leaving.. 

* * *

The rest of the day, Josie avoids Hope with every chance she gets. There's no use being around her when it hurts all too much to be near Hope. She seems to move along through the day, shuffling her feet and diverting close contact to Hope or Landon every chance she gets. Hope on the other hand can't stop crying. She finds herself crying to Lizzie about it. Someone she least expected.

"I don't understand, Lizzie." She sobs, "Why is she pushing me away?"

"It's complicated, Hope." Lizzie says. She also finds herself crying too. Knowing the truth. It feels selfish hiding it from Hope. Whose worried sick about Josie, but she also made a promise to her sister. 

"Complicated how?" Hope asks, "Maybe I can help her. Does she need anything? A cure? Soup? Is she sick?" millions of questions buzz around in Hope's worried mind. 

"Hope.." Lizzie says, her voice is trembling and she knows she can't tell her the truth, as much as she wants to. "I'm sorry. You just need to trust me."

"But Lizzie-" Hope gets cut off.

"Hope." Lizzie grabs her hands, "Please.. Trust me" 

"Okay.." Hope says, "I-I trust you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	6. Blooming Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x CRIED x

The day of the fourth full moon rolls around sooner than the twins expect. Lizzie is pacing back and forth.

"This is absurd." She says, "You really expect me to believe you're going to die?" 

"I am." Josie says, but she's as quiet as a mouse when she says it. "Tonight."

Lizzie shakes her head, "No."

"Lizzie- stop denying it." Josie tells her. "Please."

"How can you ask me to do that!" Lizzie yells with tears running down her face. "Do you know who you're asking!? You're asking me, your twin sister, the person who feels your pain, to stop denying that the most important person in my life might be dying!" she's crying more now. "Hope cried to me last night."

This gets Josie's attention. "What?" She asks.

"Yeah, she's so unbelievably worried about you Josie. If I wasn't seeing things, I'd think she's just as in love with you as you are with her." Lizzie tells her. 

"What did she say?" Josie asks softly.

"She wants to know what she can do to make the hurt go away." Lizzie says. "You're breaking her heart."

"And being around her is  _ literally killing me! _ " Josie yells back. "I-I need to go out."

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asks.

"Out! I need air." Josie snaps back. 

* * *

Hope is spending most of the day with Landon, but something still doesn't feel right. Josie's love confession replays in her mind, over and over, and over again. It's almost as if it's on a loop.

"Hope, are you okay?" Landon asks, pulling her out of a trance. She notices how Landon's looking at her, and it's not the same as how Josie looks at her. There's so much love in Josie's eyes when she looks at Hope from afar. Hope pulls back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hope lies right through her smile. "What were you saying?"

"I was talking about Odysseus and Penelope," Landon tells her.

"Oh," Is all Hope can say. She isn't interested in hearing tragic love stories come from Landon. She only enjoys them when they're from Josie. In fact, she enjoys everything so much more when she's with Josie. Thinking back to all the times she'd spend time with Josie, she finds herself blushing every time Josie smiles at her. A smile that melts Hope's heart to little, itty, bitty pieces. It's almost as if-

"Wait a second.." she mutters to herself, it's so quiet and so soft that Landon doesn't hear. "Oh my God.." the truth hits her. She's in love with Josie just as much. "I-I gotta go Landon. I'm sorry." she says, before Landon can speak, Hope runs off. She runs to the twins room, pounding on the door. Lizzie opens it and Hope's eyes are searching wildly for brown eyes.

"Hope? What are you doing here?" Lizzie asks.

"Where is she?" Hope asks, in a sudden panic when she can't find the girl she loves in the dorm. 

"She went on a walk a few hours ago." Lizzie tells her.

"And she's not back yet?" Hope asks. "Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No, all I know is-" then Lizzie gasps, clutching her heart. "She's in danger."

Hope runs out without thinking, she runs out of the school and into the woods, calling for Josie's name. "Josie!" The sun is setting slowly and she sees Josie not too far away. "Josie!" 

Josie turns around and sees Hope. Who practically tackles her with a kiss. "I love you, Josie, I love you. I'm so in love with you.'" 

Josie smiles, but before she can speak, she falls into Hope's arms. "Josie?" she says frantic. Josie's coughing up flowers and blood, and there's something growing out of her mouth. "Josie! oh my God. What do I do?" she sees Josie's eyes running with tears and blood

Eros appears, "Josette, the cure." he says as he tries to hand it to her. Josie shakes her head, "My goodness, she's refusing."

"What's going on! What cure?" Hope cries,, she turns Josie over and lets her lie on her lap "Stay with me Josie. I want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me too?" 

"Hope, Josette is ready." Eros tells her.

"Ready for what!?" Hope cries, "Please don't leave me." she begs, "Give me the cure." she demands.

"But-" Eros is cut off by an angry growl.

"I said  _ give me the cure! _ " Hope growls. Eros nods, handing Hope the cure. "Take the damn cure Josie." Josie shakes her head again, refusing. "Please!" Hope hears a scream from the school, and she knows that Lizzie is feeling all of this. She opens the cure and forces Josie to take it. "Take it Josie!" she demands, but Josie won't budge, "I love you. If you love me, you'll take the cure!" Josie reaches up and wipes away Hope's tears. 

"Always.." Josie whispers. It's too late. Josie's hand drops down. 

"No, no, no!" She cries. "Josie, wake up, wake the hell up Saltzman!" she cries, she buries her face in Josie's chest. "Open your eyes! I love you! Stop being a fucking idiot and open your fucking eyes!" she curses. "Josie, please! You promised you wouldn't leave me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	7. Broken Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is reeling after Josie dies in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X yep, I cried X

Hope is still holding Josie, crying and screaming for her to wake up.

"Come on Joise." Hope begs. She takes Josie's hand and places it on her heart. "My heart, you feel it beating? It beats for you. Not him." 

But it's all too late. _Josette Olivia Saltzman is gone._

* * *

Weeks after Josie's death, Hope has not yet recovered. She spent most of those weeks locked up in her room, crying, cursing at the Gods for taking away the most precious person she's ever held. 

"Get away from me Landon." Hope says as she walks away from him.

"Hope, please, please talk to me." He begs.

"There's nothing to talk about!" She yells.

"There is! I know you're still grieving over losing Josie-" he's cut off by an angry Hope inches from his face. Her eyes fuming. 

" _You don't get to say her name!"_ Hope growls, "Josie was _my friend_ , **_not yours."_ **

"Hope, she was my friend too." Landon says softly. 

"Were you in love with her?" Hope spats back angrily.

"What?" Landon asks.

"You were right. Okay? I was- I am- In love with Josie." Hope replies. "I was-I am- so in love with her, that I realized you and I are not compatible."

"Hope, please don't be like that. Josie wouldn't-" he was cut off again. Now she was yelling in his face. 

"You don't get to speak for her!!" Hope yells. "You know _nothing_ about her! You _don't_ know her the way _I do_ !" She cries. "You don't know how it feels to be looked at like you hung the stars by her, to cuddle her close and smell strawberries and vanilla, to want to kiss her over and over again until you pass out. _You got to be with her Landon!_ " Hope yells as she cries. _"And I never will!"_

"So.. you want to break up then?" Landon asks quietly.

"Yes." Hope replies darkly. "I'm sorry.. I just can't be with anyone right now. It's not fair to her."

"Okay.." Landon replies. "I understand." He walks away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	8. Tales Of A Blooming Flame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros shows Josie alternative endings to her and Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Weeks passed by, and nobody is fully over the death of Josette Saltzman. Especially not her epic love, Hope Mikaelson. On occasion, she'd go out to where they buried Josie and just talk to her. Most times, it ended up with her crying. 

_ Josie _ on the other hand, was up in the temple of Gods as a spirit, trapped in her spirit form which cannot cross over and reincarnate until she fulfills her duty of letting Hope know she's okay. Something she promised to always do. 

"So, let me get this straight." Josie says. "The reason _I'm dead_ is because _you genuinely thought_ giving a  _ kid _ a disease born from unrequited love was a genius idea?" 

"Josette, we can assure you, we were not expecting you to truly die. Hope returned your love." Eros says. "The love was returned." 

"So why am I dead?" Josie asks as if it's the most obvious question ever. 

"That is a mystery even us Gods do not know." Eros replies. "You're destined to become the next Goddess of Beauty." 

"What?" Josie asks.

"Your mother is Aphrodite." Eros explains. "That is the whole reason you were cursed with such an unfortunate disease."

"You said I would not die if she returned my love. She did, but then I fell and died in her arms anyways." Josie argues. "And you're telling me I'm some kind of Greek Goddess?" 

"Not necessarily, Josette." Eros says. "Perhaps your spirit is not ready to cross over because you have some unfinished business to fulfill." 

"I do." Josie replies as she watches Hope, who is talking to her. "I need to let Hope know I'm okay." 

"Perhaps she was too late. It was the fourth full moon that she finally realized she loves you." Eros tells her.

Josie looks at him, gritting her teeth, "She was not too late! She literally told me and I fucking died!" 

"You refused the cure, Josette." Eros tells her. 

"Because I didn't want her to deal with the pain of me forgetting about her again!" Josie argues. She sighs. "You cannot possibly blame that part on me."

"You're correct." Eros says as he nods. "I cannot.. but perhaps I can show you 2 alternate realities that you can witness yourself of what would've happened if she were  _ actually _ too late. and what would've happened if she were just on time."

"I don't know if I want to witness that." Josie confesses.

"Trust me child." Eros says. "It is worth the witness." 

* * *

_ Alt ending one: Hope Mikaelson is too late. _

Hope runs out of the school and into the forest, screaming for Josie's name at the top of her lungs. What she witnesses is awful. Josie's on the ground, coughing up blood and flowers whilst primroses are slowly growing out of her throat. 

"Josie!" she cries, she runs to her side and places the dying girl's head in her lap. "I'm here, Jo, I'm here."

Eros appears, "Josette, the cure." he tries to hand her a cure but Josie refuses, "My heavens, she's refusing! This does mean Josette is going to allow herself to die!"

"Refusing what? What's going on? What is happening!" Hope cries, "What cure?"

"The cure that could inevitably save Josette's life." Eros replies. 

"Give it to me," Hope demands, putting her hand out.

"I cannot-" Hope cuts him off with an angry growl.

"I said,  _ give it to me. _ " She growls angrily. Eros nods, handing the auburn haired, teary eyed teenager the cure. "Josie, it's going to be okay, okay? You just need to take this." Hope tries to give it to her but Josie won't budge, "What do you mean "no", Josie? You're dying!" she tries again but Josie still won't budge, "For fuck sakes Jo, don't be so stubborn! Take the cure so you won't die you fucking idiot!" tears and blood are coming out of Josie's eyes and Hope is already crying and begging Josie to take it. "P-Please Jo." she begs. She rips off the top of the bottle and tries to give it to Josie, who refuses but Hope still forces it into her mouth, though it's hard for Hope to tell if it made it through, and just then, Josie's hand reaches up and touches Hope's cheek. Hope's suppressed sob escapes and she cries some more as she kisses Josie's hand. Then Josie's hand falls and she's gone.

"No-no no!" Hope cries, "Open your eyes you idiot! open your eyes!" she begs, then she growls angrily, "How can you be so stupid Josie! I love you! don't you understand!?" she looks up at Eros. "Please! Can you help her?" she looks back at Josie's lifeless eyes, "I'm in love with you Josie! So open those fucking eyes and be my epic love!" 

Eros shakes his head sadly, "I'm afraid I cannot, for it is too late, Hope Mikaelson." he says, "Josette is long gone now. It's time to say your goodbyes." 

"No!" Hope sobs and it starts to rain again, and all Hope can think about is the kiss with Josie in her garden. The day Josie confessed her love for her. The day everything changed inside of Hope Andrea Mikaelson. She looks up again and see Eros is gone. "Wait, please! Come back! Save her please! help her!" she looks back down at Josie, "I'm not ready to say goodbye." she sobs. She presses her lips on Josie one last time. "I love you, you fucking idiot." she sobs again

* * *

Josie watches in horror as she witnesses Hope crying and sobbing over her body. 

"That was horrible!" She sobs, "Why would you make me watch that!?"

"Because her love for you is so strong, Josette." Eros replies. "Hope Mikaelson is your soulmate." he says, "In every alternative reality, in every world, in every timeline, in every reality." 

"Can you please show me the  _ other _ alternative reality now?" Josie begs. 

"As you wish, Josette." Eros nods. 

* * *

_ Alternative ending 2; Hope is just on time. _

Hope's running out of the school and into the forest, calling Josie's name at the top of her lungs. She realizes it now. Josie  _ is her greatest love _ , Josie  _ is her epic love _ . "Josie!" Hope cries. Finally, she spots her "Josie!". Josette Saltzman,  _ her greatest, most epic love she'd ever have. _ Josie is standing when she hears Hope calling her name. She turns around and doesn't speak a word. She's practically tackled by Hope's lips on hers and she's crying. Josie's heart clenches at the sound of Hope crying. "I love you, I'm in love with you Josie, I love you so much. God, I love you." she peppers Josie's face with the softest kisses Josie's ever felt and kisses her lips again. "I love you." 

Josie smiles and she feels something inside of her change, she starts coughing up flowers but those flowers turn into a golden tree, "I'm cured." she gasps softly, she looks at Hope. "You cured me!"

"I-I don't know what I did-" Hope says, "But if it gets you to look at me like that, then good, good thing I cured you."

Josie laughs as she pulls Hope in for another tender kiss, just as the rain falls down. The two melt into each other's lips as the rain falls. 

* * *

There's not one dry eye that Josie has. "That was beautiful." she whispers, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now when you wake up tomorrow, unfortunately, you may not remember much of what had happened, but you will be able to speak to Hope whenever you like." Eros says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	9. Bloom In Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie visits Hope .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x Yes, I brought Klaus back.x

Hope is still lost, every ounce of her feels weak and broken. I guess that's what happens when your epic love dies on you, is it not? Eros pops in.

"Hope Mikaelson." Eros says.

"What the hell do you want?" She asks sharply. "You already took my Josie away from me. What more do you need?" 

"I came to apologize." Eros says, "It was not our intention for Josette to die when she did. We thought she would have been saved. We thought things would have been okay."

"What do you mean?" Hope eyes the God suspiciously. "Are you telling me that the reason my Josie is dead is because of you?" 

"Josette is your soulmate, Hope Mikaelson." Eros tells her.

" _ That _ I could've figured out on my own." Hope spits back. "What do you mean it wasn't your intention for her to die?" 

"I mean, I'm afraid it is our responsibility." Eros confesses, "We cursed her with an unbearable disease. A disease cursed upon those whose love is greater than no other."

" _ YOU cursed her!?"  _ Hope yells. "If you weren't a God, I'd punch you right now!" she growled, balling her fists. 

"Calm your nerves, Hope Mikaelson." Eros says.

" _ Calm- calm my nerves!?"  _ Hope asks in shock and anger, "Josie's dead because of  _ YOU _ ." she yells, "And you're asking me to  _ calm down."  _

"I'm asking you to calm down because I have brought a special guest." Eros says.

"Who?" Hope asks, and just like that, Josie appears. Hope gasps, placing a hand over her mouth, breath trembling, "J-Josie?"

"Hi Hope." Josie says softly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, God, I've missed you so much." Hope sobs, "But-but how is this possible?" 

"I'm a spirit now." Josie responds. "I'm about to cross over to the spirit world, but Eros." She turns her head towards the God, "Says I can visit you whenever I like." 

"Can only I see you?" Hope asks. Part of her is selfish and wants to be the only one who has the ability to see Spirit Josie 

Josie smiles that classic Josie Saltzman smile that Hope loves so much, she blushes seeing spirit Josie's smile, "Yes. Only those I allow can see me." 

"C-can I touch you?" Hope asks softly.

Josie moves closer and allows herself to be touched, she reaches out and wipes Hope's tears. "Yes."

Hope lets out her suppressed sob as she pulls Josie in for a deep, romantic kiss. It feels all the same. Despite knowing Josie's a spirit now. "I never thought I'd get to kiss you again…" she says. "or-or  _ see you again! _ " 

Josie chuckles and Hope's heart clenches. "You think something like death can keep me away from you?" Josie asks, "I am never far away." 

"Josette, it's time for us to return to the temple." Eros says.

"Wait-wait you have to leave? Josie, please don't go." Hope cries, "I-I'm a mess without you." 

"I am afraid Josette cannot stay long, at least for the first night." Eros says.

"P-please Josie." Hope sobs, "I love you."

"I love you too." Josie says, she places her hand on Hope's cheek and Hope sobs as she kisses it. Then her hand fades away.

"I-I can't feel you." Hope sobs, "Please don't go."

"I'll visit you whenever you want to see me." Josie whispers. "Just please keep me a secret for now. I need to visit my sister and parents soon too." 

"Josie, wait-" Hope says. "Penelope," she says softly, "She's coming back to the school."

"Oh," Josie smiles, "That's nice. I guess I can visit her too." 

"I broke up with Landon." Hope adds, she's trying to convince Josie to stay forever. "Can't you stay?" 

"I wish I could." Josie says, "But I need to cross over, I needed to let you know I was okay." 

"If you cross over-..." Her voice trails, "Does that mean you'll never see me again?" 

Josie shakes her head, "No, of course not silly! I can see you whenever you want. All you have to do is call."

"But-but what if I want you to stay for-forever?" Hope sobs. 

"I can see if that can be arranged." Eros says. The girls look at him.

"You'd do that?" Hope asks.

Eros nods, "Of course. I am the God of Love. It is my duty to put soulmates together." 

Hope cries again, "Oh Thank you."

"I have to go now, my love." Josie says, "But I'll be back." 

"I have to give you something." Eros says, and he pulls over a big rectangular object with a radio piece attached.  _ Yellow _ , _ Josie's favorite color. _ "This is an object that allows you, Hope Mikaelson, to speak to whoever you want to in the spirit world."

" _ Anybody? _ " Hope asks.

Eros nods, "Indeed. Anybody." 

Hope's hands are trembling. She picks up the radio piece of the object and speaks into it. "Hello, dad?" 

"My little wolf, is that you?" Says a voice. Hope gasps and she starts crying again. "Hope?"

"D-dad?" Hope says. "It-it's me, H-Hope."

"I know little wolf. It appears Eros provided you with the holographic." Klaus tells her.

"The-the what?" Hope asks.

"The holographic allows humans to come into contact with the beings of the spirit world." Klaus explains. "Which is how you're talking to me right now, sweetheart." 

"I-I see." Hope trembles. "My-my fr-friend Josie will be there soon."

"Josette Saltzman, huh? Your epic love?" Klaus asks. And Hope blushes. "She's a keeper." Spirit Josie blushes too. 

"I miss you dad." Hope says.

"I miss you too, sweetheart. You know I'm never far away." Klaus tells her, "I have to go, but you can use this whenever you need to hear my voice, okay?"

"Okay." Hope says softly. "I love you." she shuts her eyes to avoid tears from spilling.

"I love you too, Little Wolf." Klaus replies. 

Then the line cuts and Hope's crying again. "Thank you." she whispers to Eros. who nods. 

"Josette, we need to go now," Eros says.

"One more second." Josie says. "Hope. I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Josie-" before she can speak more, Josie's gone. "JOSIE DON'T GO PLEASE!" She cries. 

* * *

"Josette, your time is now." Eros says. "Step through the portal and enter the spirit world."

Josie is hesitant, but she listens. She steps through the portal and is sent to the spirit world. It's dark and quiet. 

"Hello?" She says, "Anyone there?"

"Who goes there?" Says a woman's voice, holding a lantern. "Josette, is that you?" 

"Mom?" Josie asks. It's her birth mother. 

"Josie!" Jo runs over and hugs her, "But-how? why? you're just a child." 

"It's a long story." Josie sobs quietly. "But I'm here now, I guess." 

"Come with me then." Jo puts her hand out, "Let me show you around."

"Wait, before I do. I need a holographic." Josie says. 

Jo nods and takes Josie to where the holographics are located. Josie grabs one and spins the dial. She shuts her eyes. "Hope?"

"Josie." Says the voice on the other side. "I miss you already."

Josie breaks down, "I miss you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter(s) are:
> 
> solarhosie  
> pastelhickson  
> haughtscorp  
> cyanhickson


End file.
